Not so diffrent after all
by sonickidds
Summary: Luna is abused by her father, and tormented by her fellow peers. then one day she decides to end her life. will Harry be able to keep her from a early grave?
1. memories and detention

**(Me)Hello. I don't own harry potter or its characters, just Ithaca Fiaca, my o.c**

**(Requm) on with the story!**

**(Ithaca) cool I am in my first story whoop**

Luna's P.O.V

I walked threw the hallways of Hogwarts, it was my free period. Having nothing better to do, I went into a deserted wing, hid in a classroom, and closed the door. I pulled out my wand and muttered a glamor spell on myself. I pulled out a mirror, to check to see if any of my cuts where showing. All I saw was my pail skin, but no marks. I checked my arms and and legs, making sure I had done the spell correctly.

The reason for me having cuts was simple, I was beaten. By who your asking, well it was the insane editor of the quibbler, the person no one took seriously, or would expect would do such a thing. my father. It started when I was nine.

_I walked into my moms workshop, to see what she was up to. I saw here brewing a potion. It turned purple, and smelled like candy. She noticed I had walked in, looked at, me and smiled, it was a smile only a parent could give there child._

_She motioned for me to come over. I walked over there. She looked utterly happy. _

"_honey, guess what, I made a new potion. If this works, one would be able to have true, original inspiration, it will be able to do wonderful things, like cure writers block, or, she was cut off as the potion started bubbling. I was in front off the it slightly afraid, my mother new what was going to happen, she pushed me out off the way and was hit with a a liquid. I watched in horror as she fell lifelessly to the ground. Fat tears fell down my cheek. My voice was shaky._

"_mommy?" _

_I ran to her limp body and shook her. I didn't, I couldn't believe she was dead. Daddy walked in the room_

"_whats wrong, I heard shouting." he spotted his wife on the floor, and his daughter crying. He ran to me and held me in a hug, a took me out of the room. I fell asleep in his arms. That night I had nightmares._

_Two weeks later we where at her funeral. I watched as they lowered my mothers body into the ground. That was my last memory of her._

_My father started drinking, not knowing how to deal with his loss. Soon after he stared calling me names. Then not feeding me. He blamed me for her death. He kept me away from people so I was isolated, without anyone to talk to but the creatures I was told existed. They became my friends, and soon I was able to see them. _

Two year ago before my current year, did he started physically hurting me. If I did anything wrong like burn dinner, miss a spot on the floor while cleaning it, or I got a grade less then a A, I was 'punished'. Some time he hurt me just for the heck of it. After these beating, I was left to weak to move.

I was deathly afraid of returning to my 'home'. I spoke to the headmaster, but he did not believe me, who would believe that the caring and loving writer of the Quibbler hurt his own flesh and blood?

I returned to reality and sighed, I packed my things and went to my potions class. The bell wrung and students filled the halls, all trying to get to there next class. I saw wruckspurts moving back and fourth in the air. I knew no one else noticed them and sighed.

Soon I arrived in the dungeons. I took a seat next to Ithaca Fiaca. She was my only friend. But a great one. I trusted her with my life and my secret.

"hey Luna, how have you been? You get any sleep." she had a concerning look.

"yeah, I got some sleep" that was a lie, but right now it fooled her.

"good. So did you do your report for professor Snape?"

"yes, I have it right here." I pulled out my report and put it on my desk.

Snape walked, and turned his cloak dramatically. "class today you will be making a potion to pull someone from near death, closer to the living. This is a very difficult potion. He waved his hand, and instructions appeared on the black board

"begin" Snape shouted to the class. I walked up and got the ingredients, and brought them back to the table. Me and Ithaca started brewing. We followed the directions to the letter. We, (me especially) couldn't afford to fail this assignment. Snape watched every one like a hawk, he was waiting for a sign of anyone messing up the potion. He spotted three people so far.

My hand still hurt from my 'punishment earlier in the year, so I couldn't hold the knife correctly.

Snape saw this and walked over to our table.

"Miss. Lovegood, is there any reason you couldn't figure out how to hold a knife correctly. For your incompetence you have lost your house twenty points." He grabbed my hand and forced me to hold the knife correctly. I winced in pain. He saw this also, sadly.

"why is your hand injured." I came up with a quick lie to get him to stop questioning.

"my hand got caught in a door."

"well miss. Lovegood, since that is a obvious lie, you will be spending tonight in detention. I heard snickers from the other table.

I went threw the rest of the class, with Snape giving me a death glare.

* * *

><p>After class we went to the great hall for dinner. I sat down next to Ithaca at the raven claw table.<p>

"you better hurry up and eat before detention. And I better see you eat. No skipping meals, you got me?

I nodded and putt some food on my plate. I ate hastily and went to my detention.

I walked threw the hallways, passing the occasional student, or a couple snogging each other. Soon I made my way towards the dungeons, the second time that day.

Snape was waiting there, probably happy to see me in detention.

"since this is your first detention, I have owled your father to deal with you.

My face paled a considerable amount.

"he is in the other room now." he brought me there, I was face to face with my father now. Snape smiled evilly, and left the room, he had left the room not knowing what he just did

my father raised his wands and placed a silent. And a locking charm on the room. He approached me.

"I hear you have been bad today". He took another steep closer. "what ever shall I do with you, and this bad behavior? I think 'punishment' is in order. He smiled wickedly and pushed me to the floor.

He began kicking me and punching me. I begged him to stop. Soon he started hitting me with a belt. I begged, and begged, only to be answered with another hit. Soon I just stopped talking. He took out a knife and pulled out a bottle. I smelled lemon juice, and instantly knew where this was going.

"n-no p-please", he kicked me until I was quite. He dipped the knife in the bottle and brought the knife to my arm. I whimpered, with all of the things I knew, spells, and charms, I was powerless and he cut me with the knife.

I screamed from the pain, and screamed until my throat was raw. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

After what felt like a eternity, he was done. I was left in the fetal position, my arms wrapped around my body and eyes closed shut, muttering to my self "please stop" over and over again. He simply smiled and left. I got up and reached for my wand in extreme pain.

I muttered a glamor charm to keep people from seeing what happened. Who would believe me any way? I was crazy, insane, looney, who would believe what just happened. I stood up. Snap walked in the room.

"i hope you learned your lesson about lying." he said in a icy tone

"Yes I have sir"

"good" now you are dismissed. I Walked away, trying to hide my limping. I walked outside and into the hallway way, when I decided I had had enough. I walked towards the astrology tower, with intent to end my suffering.

**I hoped you liked the story. Please review.**


	2. bullies

**A/N Hello every body. This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

_Narrator's P.O.V_

Luna sat down on the cold stone floor of the astrology tower. It was a cold night out, so Luna was shivering. She stared at the bottom noticing large sharp rock. When she jumped she would die instantly, without to much pain she hoped. Luna stood up and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and thought about all the good times she had. Sadly she could only think of the times her father hurt her. Tears fell down her face as she could no longer remember her mothers face, only her fathers maniacal smile.

She felt kind of guilty, leaving Ithaca in the dark, so she took a quill and decided to send a letter to her friend Ithaca. She was her friend she thought. She has a rite to know what happened to me. She began to write.

_Hello Ithaca, my only true friend. If you have found this note I am already dead. I just want you to know this was not your fault, I just couldn't take life anymore. Last night in detention my father came here because of Snape. (It was not is fault he didn't know.) My father hurt me again..._

Luna's tears begin hitting the paper.

_I can't take the pain anymore, the neglect. I can't go back home as long as he is still there. Please don't think less of me because I took the cowards way out. Remember me as the looney girl dreaming of fantasies. I love you okay. Ill be here waiting, finally I can be happy, maybe I will even get to see my mother again... _

_Love your friend,_

_Luna (looney) Lovegood_

Luna folded up the note and summoned her owl. The owl flew in and landed on her arm. Luna tied the note to the birds leg.

"take this to Ithaca, okay?" the bird pecked at her hand and flew off, the last time Luna would see her familiar.

Luna stood back up and walked towards the edge and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She was about to jump when a noise disturbed her in the background. She turned around and saw three seventh year boys. They where wearing slytherin robes and where much taller then Luna's small frame.

One of the boys noticed her.

"hey, its looney Lovegood" the first boy said in a mocking tone.

"probable up here to kill herself" said the second boy

"why not help her out?" the third boy said.

The boys approached Luna, she baked away in fear of what they might do to her. The third boy punched her in the gut, she doubled over in pain from the sudden attack, the first boy began kicking her and laughing. The second boy picked her head up and banged it on the ground. Luna head was spinning, so she forgot about her charm. her glamor charms failed, and the three saw her cuts and scares. The boys stared in horror of the cuts on the young girls body. They forgot all attempts at hurting here, and just stared.

Luna began to cry now, the three boys knew she was beaten, and would probably tell everyone, why couldn't something go right for her? She thought.

Regaining there confidence they continued to advance on the poor girl.

"well it looks like someone has been abused. I guess your used to being beaten, I guess we will have to try something more... drastic. Luna stared in complete horror, and began to whimper.

"don't worry, we will kill you after.. you realize how much of a freak, and crazy you are! They said in unison."

Two of the boys held Luna down, the third reached for his wand and conjured a small fire at the tip.

He pulled up her shirt, and touched the tip to her stomach. Luna screamed in pain. She felt the fire burn her, but it didn't spread, or ignite her because it was magic, so she was forced to feel it until they decided to stop. The boy dragged his wand across her stomach, earning crying and screams to stop. He then scratched 'freak' on her arms with a sharp rock.

After awhile the boy grew board and switched with the second boy. He muttered something, and electric sparks danced on the end of his wand. He poked her with it. She started screaming, from the electricity running threw her body. The boy pulled his wand near her heart, but not close enough to kill her. He wanted her to suffer before she died. When he stooped he watched her body burst into spasms. Finally it was the third boys turn

she stared at him, with a pleading look on her face

"please" she begged. Her words where lost to his ears.

he pulled out his wand and yelled a curse that shocked everyone in the room

"Crucio !" Luna's body twisted in pain, she begged for him to stop, when he did stop it was only for a moment. About twenty minutes with the curse used on her, the boy stooped. The other two boys let go and looked at her. She was curled up in the fetal position staring blankly at a wall. The boy who used the curse, laughed and kicked her. She didn't respond, she just stared into space.

The three boys where about to leave, when a spell was shot at the three of them, they fell to the floor, stunned. Harry ran in the room because he heard yelling. The bullies didn't have sense enough, to put a silence charm on themselves. Harry looked down, and was shocked to see Luna, his friend. Laying on the floor with a blank expression.

He noticed cuts that where on her, way before she was hurt here. He also noticed the new ones. He cast a charm on her body to see what was used to hurt her. He was shocked to see a electric, and fire spell was used on her. He was angry to fined they used the Cruciartus curse on her. He kicked the bullies in anger.

"how dare you hurt her he shouted, he gave a couple of more kicks to the bullies before deciding that helping Luna was more important then his revenge... at the moment.

He scooped up Luna, and ran to madam Pomfrey. Luna snuggled closer to Harry, feeling safe, and passed out.

OoooOOOoooO

Harry woke up in the hospital wing. With confusion he looked around remembering the events of last night. He fell asleep in a chair next to Luna's bed the previous night. He saw Luna, She was still out cold.

Seeing all of the cuts on her body made Harry angry. he was angry at the boys who did this(he paid them each a special visit after taking Luna to the medical wing.), but he was especially angry at whoever gave her here older scares. Who would even think of hurting her! She was so kind to every one, always believing every one was good inside.

Harry rubbed her hair soothingly, wanting to get to the bottom of this. No one hurts Harry Potters friends he said to himself.

Madam Pomfrey walked in with some medical charts.

"hello Harry, how are you this morning"

"fine, but I am more worried for Luna's well being. Is she going to be okay?"

"i don't know. Physically she will be fine, but the older scars have shone me, someone has hurt her before. Mentally she may be unstable,especially with the prolonged use from the unforgivable curse. She may never recover."

"But she will still be able to talk, etc. what I mean is she may never trust anyone, as in anyone, ever again. She might seclude her self from people, slip into depression, which she probably already has, and a number of other things. You should stay close to her and help her, she seams comfortable with you, also I believe she as a friend, by the name Ithaca. Surround her with love and she may get better.

"so there's a chance she may never get better?" Pomfrey sighed

"the mind is tricky, what works for one patient, may not work for the other. Just stay close and keep a eye on her., and get her friends to help.

"okay, well I better get to class now. Can I come back later?"

"sure, just during visiting hours. Also bring her friend Ithaca, she is probably worried to death. Harry nodded, stood up and left the room.

OooOOOOoooO

Luna woke up a couple hours later, she looked around, wondering why she was In the the hospital wing. Then the memories of last night came back, she started panicking, it took several minutes for Pomfrey to clam her.

Luna held Pomfrey tightly, quietly sobbing.

"shh, its okay, no one will hurt you." Luna whimpered softly in her chest for a while, eventually Pomfrey broke the silence

"Luna, I noticed some of the cuts from yesterday where not made by the boys. Did your father..." Pomfrey was cut off.

"Yes, he did it again" Luna couldn't meet the medics eyes.

"did you tell Dumbledore, Like I told you?" she said sounding worried.

"Yes, but he didn't believe me. Who would believe that the loving, caring, and insane. editor of the Quibbler would hurt his own flesh and blood. Every one thinks I am crazy, who would believe me." tears began falling down Luna's face again.

"Luna you are not crazy, I will have a word with that old coot today, okay. You are obviously being abused. Now rest child, Harry and Ithaca should be coming her later today, also while your at it, drink this" she handed Luna a potion. Luna eyed it for a minute, then she drank it. It tasted like burnt copper, she blanched at the taste.

"good, now get some sleep." Madam Pomfrey left Luna to rest.

Luna rested her head on the pillow, and was instantly asleep.

**A/N hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed the story, poor Luna. Well I will publish a chapter for this, and will start a chapter for 'whats a TV tomorrow if no one gives me any items. If you don't know what I am talking about read my other story 'whats a TV.' also there NOT in the same world if you are wondering. Please read my other stories and review. later**


	3. visit

**A/N hey, this is my third chapter of not so different. enjoy**

Around morning, in the Ravenclaw girl dormitory, a small white owl swopped threw the window, with a note tied to its leg. It landed on one of the beds with a sleeping girl still inside. It gave a small peck to the girls ear. The girl mumbled something and fell back asleep. The bird pecked a little harsher, until the girl woke up. The girl, Ithaca , woke up and mumbled something.

"bloody birds"

she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, finally accepting the note from the owl. It gave a hoot in response and flew off. With curiosity Ithaca tore threw the note, knowing that the owl belonged to her best friend Luna. She knew it must be important if Luna is sending her a letter. She unfolded the parchment and read the note, she read the note three more times, tears began falling from her face. The note she received from Luna turned out to be a suicide note.

_Hello Ithaca, my only true friend. If you have found this note I am already dead. I just want you to know this was not your fault, I just couldn't take life anymore. Last night in detention my father came here because of Snape. (It was not is fault he didn't know.) My father hurt me again..._

_I can't take the pain anymore, the neglect. I can't go back home as long as he is still there. Please don't think less of me because I took the cowards way out. Remember me as the looney girl dreaming of fantasies. I love you okay. Ill be here waiting, finally I can be happy, maybe I will even get to see my mother again... _

_Love your friend,_

_Luna (looney) Lovegood_

now fully awake, Ithaca ran threw the halls of Hogwarts, in a blurry of anger, and fear for her friend. She ran into Professor Flitwick's office.

Flitwick was reading his morning issue of the daily Prophet, when one of his students ran threw the door, looking and mess, with tears falling down her face and holding a note. She tried to talk in between sobs.

"Luna...sent me...this note...she committed...suicide. She said in between sobs.

Flitwick took the note, and read it over, forgetting his daily prophet all together. what he read deeply disturbed him.

He couldn't believe it, one of his favorite, happiest and brightest students committed suicide. He was angry that her father was hurting her, and ashamed he didn't realize it sooner. All of the meals she skipped, or her acting strangely. He didn't even notice she used a glamor charm, he was the charms teacher for Merlin's sake! Most of all he wondered, how a parent could do such a dishonorable thing to there child?

"Miss. Fiaca, you did good reporting this, come with me, we need to find madam Pomfrey."

The two quickly raced threw the halls and different levels of Hogwarts, trying to get to the medical wing. Not long after they arrived, they found madam Pomfrey, Flitwick told her what happened.

"Poppy, something urgent has come up, its about Luna Lovegood, she threatened suicide last night!, He let her read the note, The medic looked shocked and confused.

"I did not know she was trying to commit suicide, but right now Luna is fine. Last night, Harry heard screaming, and found her on the ground in the astrology tower, He also mentioned something about 'three boys', and something about 'suffering'

Flitwick, and Ithaca sighed in relief.

Pomfrey walked them over to a bed with a sleeping girl in it. they where relieved to find that Luna was still alive, but also sad, for Luna was covered in cuts, and bruises. She had gashes all over her arms, also the word freak was carved onto her arm. The only thing that betrayed this horrible sight was said girl sleeping peacefully, slowly breathing in and out. She looked almost innocent, as if she was not recently beaten.

Ithaca tried to calm her anger, but her words where still laced with venom. "who did this to her!"

Pomfrey sighed. "three boys hurt her yesterday. They each used curses, one of the curses was the Cruciartus curse. Flitwick looked shocked and angry, Ithaca was ready to murder somebody.

"who would do this to such a sweet girl? Also, what about her other scares.?" Flitwick said angrily.

"Luna's father was... abusive. When she had detention yesterday, he came over to discipline her. Instead he beat her with in a inch of her life. How Severus did not realize she was injured, is beyond me."

Ithaca rubbed Luna's hair tenderly, tears falling down her face. "is she going to be okay.?"

once again madam Pomfrey sighed. "physically, Luna will be fine. Mentally however is a different story. She was held under the Cruciartus curse for about 20 minutes strait. She may not be the Luna we know. Also she tried to commit suicide to, so she may already be in extreme depression."

"she may seclude herself from people, etc. the main thing is, she may never get better. That's where you come in. show her that we love and care for her, and she may get better."

"Later today Harry potter is coming to visit her, Ithaca, you can come in with him. Try not to frighten Luna, as she is in a fragile state of mind. Also, when she is released from the hospital, you need to keep a eye on her. She may attempt to take her life away again. Flitwick, could you excuse her from all of her classes for the next couple of days, Luna is in no shape to be getting out of bed.

"sure"

"for right now, lets leave her to rest, go on shoo." Madam Pomfrey got rid of the two and went to help the rest of her patients.

OooOooO Harry P.O.V

a couple hours later, during lunch I entered the great hall, I scanned the Ravenclaw table for, Ithaca, Luna's friend. Eventually I spotted a girl, with raven hair, and red eyes, sitting on the end of the table. She fit the description perfectly. I walked over and sat down across from her. I smiled and greeted her warmly.

"hello, I am a friend of Luna's. Would you happen to be Ithaca?" The girl stared sceptically, and nodded her head slowly.

"yes I'm Ithaca, what do you want? And this better not be a joke!" the girl said threateningly.

"I just want to tell you, that we can visit Luna now." the girl seemed to relax a bit, but still not very trusting.

She got up excitedly

"well come on" she says, almost dragging me from the table. I will never understand how women can change moods so quickly. We quickly exited the great hall and walked threw the stone corridors of Hogwarts. Soon we entered the medical wing. It smelled of herds, and other medicine,but I have long grown accustomed to the smell. We walked over to Madam Pomfrey.

"Can we see Luna now?" Pomfrey smiled and nodded.

"yes. But don't excite her, okay." Ithaca and I gave our thanks, and walked towards Luna's bed.

Luna still had a look of fear, but calmed down as we approached. She smiled and said hello.

"how are you doing, love?" Ithaca said. She proceeded to give Luna a hug. Ithaca let go held her, and stared her strait in her eyes Luna looked slightly uncomfortable.

"don't you ever do anything like that again, you here me?" she said in a nonsense tone. she glared at Luna, Luna couldn't meet the other Ravenclaw's eyes. I don't ever want to get a note saying you are going to take your precious life away"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" she began sobbing. This time I gave her a hug.

"don't cry, I told her, we know that you are going threw a lot. Just please don't try to take your life again, okay? Luna nodded. The three of us just stayed that way for awhile. Eventually Luna stopped crying.

Madam Pomfrey walked in the room to tell us that it was time to go. Ithaca and I said our farewells and left to go to our dormitory.

**I hope you like this chapter. I am looking for some beta readers. If you are interested please tell me. I will also post guidelines soon on my profile, of what I expect. Later. **


	4. mind games

**A/N: hello, sorry I have not updated recently, so here is a nice long chapter for you guys. Also I don't own anything Harry Potter, except Ithaca Fiaca. **

A week later from Luna's injuries, madam Pomfrey finally released her. Harry and Luna showed up to the hospital wing at the start of breakfast. Harry calmly walked over to help pack, while Ithaca dragged Luna out of bed, at the protest of Madam Pomfrey claiming Luna shouldn't over exert herself. After the yelling, Ithaca then switched to packing.

Luna stood up shakily, not having to walk for the last couple of days. She almost fell over, but Harry reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"you might want to take it easy like madam Pomfrey said." (the nurse beamed happily, knowing someone was following her advice). he gently sat her back down on the medical bed.

Having finished packing, Ithaca bounced over to Luna "Luna you still need to get dressed. Come on come on." she then proceeded to drag Luna to a changing room, to the horror of the nurse. (for dragging Luna again, will Ithaca ever learn?). Five minutes later, the two girls came out with Luna now wearing her usual cloak and school robes, but minus her typical fashion sense.

"oh I almost forgot. Ithaca dug into her pocket, and pulled out some earring with what locked like plums on the end of them." her you go Luna.

Luna put them on in great joy. Now that everything was attended to the trio set off.

But before they could even make it through the door. The nurse walked up to Luna .

"Luna could I see you for one minute." Luna hesitantly walked to the nurse, wondering if she had done something wrong. " I have something in my office I want you to have." The nurse walked into her office, and came back five minutes later with a necklace. Luna stared at it curiously.

The nurse took on a serious expression. "Luna, if you ever need to talk, or you are in some sort of trouble, hold the necklace in between your hands. I will be alerted to where you are and I will come find you. Is that clear?

Luna nodded.

"also Luna...i want to see you twice a week for therapy sessions" she said low enough that only they could her.

Once again Luna nodded.

"good. now run along. Enjoy your breakfast."

with everything really attended to they set off once more to the great hall.

o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o

the two girls headed to the Ravenclaw table, having left Harry to his own devices.

As the duo sat down, some older Ravenclaw, stood up and left. Luna looked down, not knowing what she had done to spark that kind of reaction from them.

Ithaca noticed the sullen look on her friends face. "hey its not your fault that their such prats. Cheer up. Her have some pudding." she took a large spoon and put a large portion of vanilla pudding on Luna's plate. "come on eat up, don't you like pudding". Ithaca then started eating some pudding. "see its good for you".

Luna then smiled "pudding is good." she picked at it with her spoon, slowly eating the pudding.

Ithaca was looking at a sheet of paper. She looked about ready to lose her lunch.

"guess who we have first today" Luna felt a cold pain in the bottom of her stomach.

"don't say professor Snape".

Ithaca nodded sadly. "well at least we get the worst out off the way today. Hey that rhymed.

Luna gave a small smile. "you're right. At least we have my favorite, ancient runes right after.

Ithaca jumped up and started pulling on Luna's arm "well come on love, lets head off ". Luna smiled at her friends childishness, and stood up.

The two left, with Ithaca dragging Luna along.

o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o

The duo arrived at the dungeons fifteen minutes later. They where the first two people in the class, so they took there respective seats in the 3rd row next to each other. As time passed more students trickled in. the Ravenclaw's where paired with the Hufflepuff, as always.

Snape walked in, as dramatically as always, cloak billowing behind him. His presences silenced the room.

"turn to page 278 in your books and begin with the potion marked number three." he turned and began writing instructions on the board.

Ithaca began reading the book, and giving detailed instructions to Luna.

"mix the potion clock wise 4 times, then add a drop of wolfs blood. Now stir counter clockwise 5 times." Luna followed all of the instructions as they became more and more complicated, with ease.

So far the class was going well. Snape hadn't yelled at anyone yet. Then suddenly Snape began walking through the isles pointing out flaws in the students potions. The professor finally arrived at their station, and looked at the potion. He had a look of being impressed, but only for a moment.

"acceptable. Full marks." he collected a sample, and walked of to bother another less fortunate student.

The two girls cleaned up their station. When they where not looking, a Ravenclaw student slipped a small wooden box under their table.

Luna sat down, and looked around the classroom. She saw some nargles, dancing around the lights, and some students heads. Unnoticed to her, the classroom was starring at her.

'I need to remember to put out some food for the threstrals she thought to her self, and maybe some for the nargles too.' people started laughing around the class

'Snape probably embarrassed someone.' she thought this not knowing the the laughter was being directed towards her.

'why is every one laughing so much, maybe the nargles are bothering them.'

Ithaca quietly looked under the desk. She found a cube with weird runes on it.

"Luna, stop thinking." Luna looked thoroughly Puzzled.

'that's a weird request. Can anyone actually stop thinking'

"Luna, the class can here your thoughts" Ithaca said, showing her the cube she found. Luna recognized the symbols.

Luna looked around. Watching all of the students laugh at her. Luna got up and bolted out of the classroom with tears in her eyes.

Luna ignored Snape, as he yelled at her to come back. She ignored everything, wondering why someone would do such a despicable thing.

She ran through the hallways, until she found a exit. She rushed through the doors heading towards the forest.

o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o

Luna was angry. For the first time in her life she was truly angry. She took her anger out on anything and everything in her path . She destroyed trees with only a flick of her wand. She yelled and cried.

She came across a clearing, and spotted a deer. She wanted something to feel her anger, the fear she felt when she was abused and beaten.

But most of all she wanted to be the one causing fear and pain, instead of the one receiving it.

She stunned the deer, and saw the terror in its eyes. It felt right to her. She walked up to it and pointed her wand at the deer.

"Incinio" Luna put malice behind her words, completely wanting the deer to feel pain. She watched its body burn. She smiled

She muttered a spell to keep it from dieing to soon. the fire quickly lost interest to her, so she started to freeze then burn the poor animal. The deer yelped loudly, so Luna silenced the area so nothing else could hear its cries but her.

The power she felt was intoxicating. For once in her life she had control.

If you where to look into her eyes you would no longer see the innocent girl, known as Luna, but instead you would see a angry, evil, insane person.

"Crucio" she yelled. The deer contorted in pain.

o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o

back at the castle, someone in a dark robe watched Luna. The man then walked away, his cloak billowing behind him

o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o

"Avada-Kadvra" the deer stopped thrashing, and became limp. Only then did Luna realize what she had done. She quickly felt remorse, regret, and anger not at anyone else but herself. The deer died, because she couldn't hold herself together, she snapped.

Luna fell to her knees and cried.

o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o

the teachers looked frantically for Luna. She had not shown up to any of her classes, she was not in her dorm.

The teachers called all of the student to their dorms.

Every teacher gathered in the Great Hall.

"we have not been able to find her. Something may have happened to her"

across the room professor Flitwick looked afraid.

Dumbledore walked in, with a air of importance. every one immediately went silent.

"has anyone found the student, or have any idea where she might be?"

every one replied no.

Pomfrey walked up next to Dumbledore, earning the attention of everyone.

"Luna needs to be found soon. She has been going through many psychiatric problems before she disappeared." She paused letting this sink in

"Suicide a depression some of them." every one gasped, having found out such a happy girl was going through this.

"if she is not found soon... we may not be searching for a living person anymore"

with that every one rushed of to locate the missing girl.

o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o

Ithaca was sitting on her bed, holding her knees silently sobbing. No one dared disturb her. Especially after what she did to the boy who put the cube under her desk. Right now the boy was in the hospital wing.

She stood up and wiped her eyes. She headed of to search for Harry.

Ithaca found Harry outside the Ravenclaw portrait, to her surprise.

"Harry... I need your help. Its about Luna...Harry cut her off.

"i know. I heard that someone saw her heading towards the forest. We have to hurry. The forest is dangerous at night. I brought my cloak. Ithaca stared at him like was insane.

"what does a cloak have to do with anything."

"Just get under it." the girl stared at him awkwardly.

"harry I don't know how to tell you this, but.. I don't like you like that, nor is this the best...

"no" he said blushing. "Its a invisibility cloak" Ithaca rolled her eyes and the two walked off, covered by the cloak.

o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o

Luna sat by the bloody deer. She sniffled slightly.

"I'm sorry" she said repeatably. She held her knees rocking back and forth, repeating those two words over and over.

Behind her, a man with a billowing robe silently raised his wand, and aimed it at her. He muttered a spell, and Luna fell unconscious. He scoped her up and headed towards the end of the forest.

**A/N: I hoped you like the chapter. I wonder who that mysterious man is. Please reply.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I have some news. I will be deleting this story. But don't fret, I am editing it, then re posting it. So it will be better, and have every thing i learned. But to keep you occupied, for until this happens, I will be updating some of my other stories. So around next Friday, I will delete this story, then post the first chapter of the edited one.**


	6. Important, please read

**Hello. The remake of this story is now up. The title is chasing away the nightmares. Hope you like it.**


End file.
